


All in the Family

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Staal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: What happens when the youngest Staal falls in love with a teammate of her brother’s?Featuring Eric Staal, Marc Staal, Jordan Staal, Jared Staal, Robert Bortuzzo, Jeff Skinner





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be the little sister of a professional hockey player? Well, lucky me, I have four older brothers who happen to be professional hockey players… ALL of them. I, McKenzie Staal am the youngest Staal sibling. I have four older brothers, and that has made it a challenge for me to date. Yes, I’m almost twenty, but I couldn’t get past a first date without my brothers meddling or scaring the guy off. Despite us always bantering back and forth, I love my family with everything I have. They have meant the world to me.   
  


Eric had Tanya and Parker. Parker is the cutest little boy ever and adored his auntie Kenzie. Marc had Lindsay and they are the cutest couple ever. Jordan had Heather, which was a story in itself. I hated Heather from the start; I always had a bad feeling about her. Jared, who was technically the baby but when I was the unexpected baby, had Natalie and they were perfect. Despite the distance, they always made it work.   
  


I loved that my brothers bonded over hockey, and yes I knew all about it and could talk about it with anyone. Unfortunately, I didn’t take to it like my brothers had. I did take to the ice though and my mom had put me in dance classes, hoping to make me a girly girl and it worked. I was a figure skater and dancer. I was in all sorts of competitions but quit when my parents didn’t have time for all of us and I knew it was more important for us to support my brothers. They would get farther than I ever would in the figure skating world. All four boys were in the NHL. Okay well three were, but Jared was well on his way.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was June 22nd, the day of Jordan and Heather’s wedding. I knew I couldn’t piss Jordan off, not today anyways. The day was all about him and HER. Thing is, Jordan and I were close but always pissed each other off. It was our thing. Our mom knew how I felt about my soon to be sister-in-law. Heather was being a Bridezilla and making my mom attend to her every need. I sighed and rolled my eyes at everything that was going on. My mom kept giving me a stern look telling me just to quit while I was ahead.   
  


“I’m going for a walk.” I said in a tone.   
Mom had followed me out of the room and house.

“I know what this about. You’re worried that once Jordan gets married, you guys won’t be the same.” I turned around to see mom.   
  


“No mom, this isn’t about that. Nothing will change because Jordy and I made a pact. But I can’t let him go through with this, don’t you see? All she wants is his money, and the fame that comes with being married to a NHL player. I never got this vibe from Tanya or Linds, not even Natalie gives me this vibe.” I sighed.    
  


“I won’t let him get hurt. I refuse to let him go through the hurt and pain if and when this ends badly. He will play like shit and will shut himself off! You know Jordan will.”   
  
No one heard Jordan come out of the room, 

“What about me?” He asked curiously, even though he had been listening.   
  


“Nothing” I told him in a cold, condescending tone and walked off.   
  


“Kenz!” He called after me.   
  


“What Jordan?” Now my mood was worse than before.   
  


“Look, I know you hate Heather and I can’t for the love of me figure out why, But can’t you just be happy for me? For once in your life this isn’t about you!”   
  


I rolled my eyes at his comment. “This is not about me, it never was! And hasn’t been for a long time. I’m looking out for you. I am happy for you Jordy, I really am, I just wish it wasn’t her. I-” I was cut off.   
  


“NO! You were happy for Lindsay and Marc, and Tanya and Eric. Why can’t you be-”   
  


“WHY? Cause you’re too ‘in love’ to even see it! I can’t let you marry HER! All she wants is your money and the fame. You deserve better than that Jordan! I can’t, no I WON’T stand by and watch you throw your life away! You’ve worked too damn hard for your career to let it go to shit.” I ran away and got in the car and drove off before he could stop me. I don’t remember what happened next, all I saw was darkness.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

As I came to, everything was a blur that I don’t remember. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital in Thunder Bay. When I looked around I saw Jordan and Eric sitting next to my bed with worried looks on their faces.   
  
“Eric can I talk to Jordy for a minute?” Eric looked at Jordan and he gave him a head nod.   
  
“J-I’m sorry.” I tried to sit up. “I-ow” I said touching my head, as I laid back down.   
  
“Kenz lay back down”   
  
“What happened?” The last thing I remembered was a fight with Jordan.   
  
“We fought and you crashed the car…mom’s livid. You were right though; I should’ve believed you. ” I was afraid of that.   
  
“I didn’t want to be right. I-you’ve been taking care of me my whole life, I thought it was my turn and…” I started crying.   
  
“Shhhh…” Jordan rubbed my back.   
  
* **Flashback** *   
  
“Heather, we have to postpone the wedding for a few hours. McKenzie got in an accident.”   
  
“No Jordan. This is about US, not her. That brat has been trying to ruin the wedding since the start.”   
  
By this time Jordan was fuming, not only from my accident but from what his fiancée had just said.   
  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL MY SISTER A BRAT! YES, SHE GETS ON MY NERVES SOMETIMES BUT SHE’S MY BABY SISTER! I LOVE HER. YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE WAS RIGHT! I’M DONE! THE WEDDING IS OFF!”   
  
He stormed out and got into the car and drove to the hospital.   
  
***End of Flashback** *   
  
I ended up having a concussion and a badly sprained foot. I was in the hospital over night just for concussion purposes. I was on crutches, which I didn’t mind, I was just glad I didn’t need a cast. Once I got released, I was back at the family house. All of my brothers were in the living room, except Marc, he was house hunting with Lindsay.    
  
“I think McKenzie should come live with us.” Eric spoke up.   
  
“No, she’s living with me” Jordan said. Apparently they both had thought a lot about this.    
  


“The whole team already loves her and they’ll take care of her. Duper, Mario and Dan already said they would take care of her like she was their own daughter. And I could use the company.” I smirked.   
  
“No Jordy, you just want me to cook for you and clean the house. We all know you don’t keep up with that and you eat a shit ton of take out.”   
  
Our mom gave me a look. “Language young lady.”   
  
“Sorry mom.” Eric just shook his head at me.   
  
“She can live with us at our house. She’ll have Tanya to talk with and Parker would love for her to be there, he misses her, and the only one I’d really have to worry about is Skinner, but he’s barely a threat.”   
  
Jared went to open his mouth and Eric and Jordan both shouted “NO JARED!” Jared pouted and sulked in his seat for the rest of the conversation.   
  
“Whatever you want sweetie, your dad and I will back you up on your decision.” My mom said as encouraging as she could be, I was shocked.   
  
“Mom, dad why are you doing this? It’s like you’re trying to get rid of me.”   
  
“Sweetie it’s not that. We just think you should get out of Thunder Bay for a while.” My dad explained to me.   
  
I had to think about my options.    
  


“I love you all.” I told them, as I turned to Eric.   
  


“Eric, you have Tanya and Parker, I can’t intrude on your personal life as much as I love Tanya and my little nephew. You don’t need to worry about me.”   
  
I turned to Jordan. “Jordy, I love you and I appreciate you wanting this for me. I know I’d be well taken care of. But you’re single and young. You can have anyone you want and I’d be crowding your space and your style. I can’t do that.”   
  
I looked at Jared. “Jare, I love you but you’re just young yourself. You work yourself too damn hard and I won’t add to that pressure.”   
  
“Mom, dad, I love you guys a lot more then these knuckleheads.” I smirked.   
  
“HEY!” they all said in unison.   
  
“But you’re right, I need to get out of Thunder Bay, and Marc, I can’t live with him, he’ll drive me up the wall.” They all laughed, as Marc wasn’t there to defend himself.   
  
I had too many bad memories, none of which I told my family about. All they knew was that I had a bad breakup with Rob that included him cheating. Okay I take that back, Jared was the only one who knew what went down with Rob and I.   
  


“On the other hand, if I lived with Eric I would have Tanya to talk to, and I wouldn’t be alone. Marc, well the only good thing about it is I’d be with Lindsay and I could make friends with Cally or Del Zotto. Jordan, well I’d be with him as I’m close with him, and I’d have like he said Duper, Dan and Mario looking out for me. Jared, we are the closest out of all of our brothers, and I would love to go down to Charlotte. But you don’t need to worry about me. So...With that being said, I choose to live with Jordan.   
  
Jordan perked up. “There’s a guy isn’t there?”   
  
“Nope no guy…at least not yet.”   
  
I was lying of course. I had been talking to James Neal over the phone and through texting. In that moment of happiness about my new life, I completely forgot Jordy played with my ex. I had visited Jordan in Pittsburgh a few months ago.    



	4. Chapter 4

***2 months later*** **   
** **   
** As I went to go pack I came to the realization of HIM being there.   
  
“SHIT!” I yell, and started throwing things. Jared heard me and came running in. He grabbed my waist to hold me to calm me down.   
  


“Calm down, calm down, I’m right here. What’s wrong?” He said trying to calm me down the best that I could while I sobbed into his chest.   
  
“I just realized that Rob plays for Pittsburgh. I can’t…I don’t know if I can see him. Not now, not ever. I bet Jordan remembers and he’s getting me back for ruining his wedding.” I curled up more into Jared.   
  
The way that Rob and I left things weren’t pretty. I had every intention of never seeing him again even though we lived in the same town in the summer.   
  
“Shhhh…” He said as kissed my forehead. 

  
“Jordan probably forgot about it. He would never use this to get back at you. You probably will never have to interact with him.” I sighed.   
  
“Well I kind of have to! Jordy’s on the team! And…” I sat up.   
  
“SHIT! Nealer…I’m fucked. I might as well go off a cliff, my life is over”   
  
Jared was fuming after that comment. “McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! Don’t you ever say that again!” He paused and let what I said sink in. “Neal?” he asked curiously.   
  
“It’s on the down low, but James and I have been talking. Its nothing serious yet, but I think I’m ready to move on.”   
  
After that dreadful night, I was afraid to move on and had nightmares and would stay in Jared’s room with him as he was still on the Sudbury Wolves at the time and all of our other brothers were in the NHL. Rob was not the guy I thought he was. He had cheated and when I confronted him about it, he went off. It was bad.   
  
* **Flashback** *   
  
It was the night of Jared’s draft. I was so happy for him, but I knew I couldn’t go with him to the draft like I had with Eric, Marc and Jordan. I knew I would breakdown and didn’t want to embarrass Jared.   
  
I was at home, sitting on the couch watching, and then it happened. Jared went second round, 49th overall to the Phoenix Coyotes. I felt so bad for him, considering Eric went first round, 2nd overall, Marc went first round, 12th overall, and Jordan went first round, 2nd overall. Jared was the only one to not go in the first round.   
  
I was feeling a lot that night, I was so happy for him, but I came to the realization that Jared would be far away from me. I ran to Rob’s house, since he was home for the summer, after playing with the Kitchener Rangers, in Kitchener, Ontario. I walked into his room only to throw my phone at him.   
  
"What the fuck is this?! And don’t fucking tell me it’s not what it looks like.” I slapped him.   
  
“Well I sure as hell ain’t getting any from you without forcing you!” Rob grabbed me and threw me on the bed, pinning me down.   
  
“Excuse me, for not wanting you to get your ass kicked if I get pregnant!”   
  
Let’s just say, he was pissed, and forced me to do things and kept hitting me. He forced me, yet again to have sex with him. I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t live my life in fear of him, so I broke up with him, ran home as fast as I could as soon as he was done and let me go. I ran straight to the bathroom, and tried covering the bruises up. I didn’t know my family would be home as soon as they were. I guess I was in the bathroom for a while, as Jared came and knocked on the door, scaring me half to death.   
  
“Kenz…come on out. It’s Jared.” I wiped my tears the best that I could, before I opened the door and told him “Congrats Jared, I’m so happy for you.”   
  
I walked past him, and into my room. He had no reason to come after me, as I was this upset when Eric, Marc and Jordan got drafted. He knocked on my door before coming in.   
  
“WHAT?!” I yelled, not wanting to talk and I sure as hell didn’t want him to see me.   
  
“Whoa what’s with the attitude? I get that I won’t be around but you have to calm down before mom and dad come up here.”   
  
He walked more into the room and shut the door behind him. I got up to walk over to where I had a picture of Rob and I in a frame, about to throw it, when Jared grabbed my arm to stop and face him, and I winced.   
  
“What the hell happened?! And DON’T tell me you ran into a wall!”   
  
“Okay…I went to Rob’s and we kinda had rough sex?” I lied to him, I could see the dagger’s in his eyes.   
  
“Try again…the truth McKenzie!”   
  
“Okay, okay, so I did go to Rob’s. He did things and I might be pregnant. It’s not the first time he has forced things on me. You have to keep this between us. Please Jared. Mom and dad don’t know and neither does anyone else. I’m going to take care of this on my own.”   
  
I ran downstairs and outside to the barn where the boys did their shootouts.   
  
He grabbed me, I kept punching him and made me calm down.   
  
“Kenz, it’s okay. We will figure this out.”   
  
***End of Flashback** *   
  
I was still in my flashback and Jared’s voice pulled me out of it.   
  
“He won’t hurt you. We won’t let that happen.” He said as he held me tight.   
  
I looked at him and smiled. “Thanks Jare.”   
  
“Now go to sleep.” I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I was on my way with Jordan to Pittsburgh. I had told James I was coming but to not tell anyone, mainly because I didn’t want Rob to find out yet and didn’t want to have to explain the whole Rob situation. Jordan had practice and I went with him because he didn’t want me in the apartment alone. After practice was over I snuck up on James.   
  
“Now I know why they call you Lazy.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, as Rob was walking out.   
  
I started panicking as soon as I saw him and ran out. Both James and Jordan caught up with me as I had fallen to my knees, crying. Jordan and James pulled me up and carried me to the benches. I knew that I had to come clean about what really happened that night.   
  
“Not here, not now.” I sobbed, they nodded and Jordan told James to meet us at our house.   
  
I walked over to James. Once we got into the house, I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. James pulled me in close and I pulled away.   
  
“Please don’t, just listen to me before you decide anything.” I took a deep breath for starting.    
  
“Let me start from the beginning, Rob and I grew up together. I never thought he was capable of doing what he did. It was the night of Jared’s draft, I had ended up staying home, I went to Rob’s after Jared’s name was called because I was upset, and I had pictures of him on my phone with puck sluts. When I confronted him about it, he abused me” I got up, only to have James wrap his arms around me.   
  
Jordan was clinching his fists. I knew he was angry with my ex, and me for not telling him sooner.   
  
“So you have a kid? So what? I’ll love the kid like…” I cut him off,   
  
“No James, I don’t. I had a miscarriage. Every time I go to a practice, or a game to support you and Jordy, I’m going to see him and be reminded of it.” I said and he let go of me.   
  
“Look, I don’t care about that. I’ll protect you. I want kids and I would’ve loved to be that kid’s father.”   
  
I smiled. “So you’re not angry with me?”   
  
“No. I’m glad you told me. I can protect you better.”   
  
“I’m going to KILL Bortz!” Jordan said out raged as he got up.   
  
“No Jordan! You and James better leave it alone! Please don’t do anything rash and get yourself suspended. You’ll be miserable if you do. It was three years ago. I’m over it. I want to try to move on. I want to move on with James.”   
  
“Let’s forget him and move on, with our own good memories. Don’t worry Kenz I won’t do anything bad.” James told me honestly.   
  
  
“James, I trust you. I’ve always trusted you, since that night at Diesel. And when you didn’t tell Jordan where I was.”    
  
* **Flashback** *   
I had gone outside to talk to Rob, but knew if Jordan knew, that he would stop me. There were things that needed to be said, and it was now or never, not knowing that I’d ever be back in Pittsburgh for good.   
  
“Why did you do it?” I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.    
  
“Just because I didn’t fucking want to screw you!” I yelled.   
  
“Yeah, so what?” he said like it was nothing   
  
“Wow, Robert you’re so fucking dumb. We would’ve had a two year old!”    
  
I stormed off. And that is why I had stayed at Crosby’s house and didn’t want Jordy knowing.   
  


James wanted me to go back with him to his house but I refused. I didn’t want Jordan knowing where I was and James and I had just met and didn’t want to screw things up with him. Jay agreed and took me to Sid’s.    
  
***End of flashback** *   
  
“Whoa, Jared knew?! And didn’t tell me?!” Jordan yelled. “And what the hell happened at Diesel?”   
  
I took a deep breath; I knew this would be a long night.   
  
“Yes, Jared found out. The final time that it happened was the night of Jared’s daft. I begged him not to tell anyone. Not even mom and dad know. Blame me, not him, I told him not to tell anyone. And well I went to confront Rob, thinking I wasn’t going to be living in Pittsburgh. I needed that closure, and I didn’t want you finding out so I stayed at Crosby’s. Nothing happened with Sid, I promise. You know he wouldn’t betray you like that.”   
  
“You should’ve told me.”   
  
“I know Jordan and I’m sorry. Don’t blame yourself, there was nothing you could’ve done.” I ran up to my room and shut the door. I couldn’t handle it anymore. Jordan was pissed, and I needed to calm down.   
I had walked to the park down the street and called James. We ended up talking half the night. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in his bed.    
  
-_Didn’t want to wake you. I have to go to Jordan’s, - Kenz_ _   
_   



	6. Chapter 6

I quietly opened the door, and of course just my luck, I heard, “Where the hell have you been?”   
  
I stopped to see Jordan behind me. “I…nowhere.”   
  
He gave me a stern look. “McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! You will tell me where the hell you were!”   
  
I shook my head. “No it’s none of your business! And FYI I wasn’t with HIM! If that’s what you’re worried about. I’m almost twenty!! I can do what I want!”   
  
“Yeah and you’re also my baby sister! I won’t let anyone hurt you again, and this is my house, so yes, I get to know where the hell you’ve been.”   
  
“I was at Kris’ house okay?”   
  
He shook his head. “No you weren’t. Kris came over for a while after you told me. I went to check on you after midnight and you were gone. Try again.” He gave me the stern look again. He was not amused.   
  
“Whatever. I don’t have to tell you, you’re not mom or dad.”   
  
“You’re right, I’m not, but I told them I’d take care of you. You don’t give me much of a choice.” I sighed.   
  
“I guess you’ll find out anyway. Promise me you won’t flip shit?”   
  
”I’ll try.”   
  
“Well…I went for a walk in the park to clear my head, and I called James. He took me to his house. I knew I couldn’t call Jared, because he had an early practice and I thought you were still pissed and I didn’t want you to do anything stupid. I was having bad thoughts about what Rob would do once he realizes I live here.”   
  
“Kenz, you know I love you and would do anything for you. You know I’m here for you. So come to me next time.”   
  
"Jordy, I love James. I went over there, we talked, and that’s the last thing I remember. I slept in the guest bedroom. Hell I don’t even remember getting to the bedroom. James must have put me in there. I’m scared.”   
  
“Come here. Nothing is going to happen. He won’t touch you.Kris, TK, Geno, Sid, Nealer and I are all here.” He told me as he pulled me into a hug.    
  


“Sorry I yelled. I’m just on edge with you, and when you leave and don’t call it worries me. I just don’t want anything like that happening to you again. I do feel better now that I know you went to Nealer’s. He’s a good guy.”   
  
“I know; it still scares me though. He knows I’m here and I was trying to move on. I thought about going to Carolina with Eric, but I can’t leave James.” I said as I got up wiping my eyes, and started to walk towards my room.   
  
“Hey come here. We will make this work so you don’t have to leave. I want my baby sister where I can keep an eye on her.” Jordan smirked.   
  
“Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much! I’m not five anymore” I defended myself.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” he started tickling me and I smiled.   
  
“See, that’s the Kenzie I know and love. Now go change, we are meeting Kris, and Tyler in an hour.”    
  
I did as I was told; there was no point in arguing with Jordan. Honestly I really didn’t feel like being around the guys, especially knowing they saw what happened and Jordan no doubt told them last night. The guys had seen me run out. Jordan got pretty intimidating when he was angry. No doubt he was angry from me telling him what happened and me sneaking out.   
  
* **Flashback** *   
  
I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was fifteen at the time, which meant Jordan was twenty-one and in the NHL. All of my brothers were home and our parents were out, which meant one thing…PARTY!! And with that, came drinking. I had been drinking, secretly, and my boyfriend and I, at that time, had been in the barn. Let’s just say, Jordan was less than thrilled, although I was lucky Eric and Marc hadn’t found me.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL? GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!” He yelled, clearly on the verge of being drunk.   
  
“Jordan stop!” I tried to push him. I told my then boyfriend to leave.   
  
“Jordan! Chill out!” He was clutching his fists.   
  
“No Kenz! What the fuck are you thinking? You’re not ready for something like that, and not to mention you’re fucking drunk! Go to bed!”   
  
I was fuming. “No Jordy. You can’t tell me when I am and when I’m not ready to have SEX.” I seethed    
  
“And by the way you can’t fucking tell me what to do! So what if I am drunk? It’s not like you didn’t sneak alcohol.”   
  
“You’re right but I didn’t try to fuck my girlfriend! You’re fifteen Kenz.” He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house.   
  
“Look, you’re going to go upstairs, and go to bed. No trying to get out of it! What do you think would have happened if Eric, or Marc, or hell even mom and dad found you? You’d be dead. You’re fucking lucky I didn’t get one of them!” I rolled my eyes.    


“Don’t roll your eyes at me! You know it’s fucking true.”   
  
“No Jordan! You don’t get to fucking tell me what to do. Yes, you’re older but that doesn’t give you the right to dictate MY life and how I choose to live it!” I slammed the door.   
  
“McKenzie Elizabeth Staal! You open this door right now!” He yelled through the door as he banged on it.   
  
“No, I’m going to bed! I don’t feel like talking!” I yelled through the door, as I got changed into my pajamas.   
  
***End of Flashback*** **   
**   
Yes, I was an adult now but I knew I had to do what Jordan told me. He was being nice enough to let me live with him.   
  
“Hey Jord?” I called him after I got changed. “I’m sorry, for putting you through hell all these years and last night.” Jordan smiled.   
  
“It’s okay. You’re my baby sister, it’s your job, and being your big brother isn’t easy, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He said as he pulled me in for a hug.   
  
“Hey, I can’t help it that you and Jared are the only ones who seem to care. I get the others have wives and Eric has Parker, but it’s just nice to know you care. I’m a big girl, and I have my own priorities, and James. I love him. He’s everything I’ve wanted and he doesn’t talk in a different language so I understand him”   
  
It had been hard with Kris, Max and Geno. I loved them all but sometimes the language barrier was annoying.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

It had been the Pens game against the Caps at Consol. Boy did I hate the Caps, mainly Green and Ovi. Green had hurt Max in a game before ours as Max was on the Flyers, and Ovi, well every Penguins fan hated him. I hated going into the locker room after games, so I waited in the family area. Rob came out and next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall.    
  
“What the fuck? Get off me!” I slapped him.   
  
“Oh come on you know you can’t resist me.” I rolled my eyes, as he held a tight grip on me.   
  
“You’re right, I can’t, so what do you say we make up?” I eyed Geno coming out and mouthed ‘help me babe’ as I hugged him. Geno nodded and came over.   
  
“Get your hands off my girl!” he yelled and punched Rob. I ran over to him and kissed him, making it believable.   
  
“Thanks G. I owe you.” I whispered before Rob gave up and left. James came out and saw the kiss.   
  
“Come on Kenz, let’s go” he looked pissed.   
  
“James! It’s not what you think!”   
  
“Oh really? Because it sure as hell looks like you were making out with my best friend!”   
  
“Geno was just helping me. Rob came up and pinned me. I saw Geno and had to think quickly. I told Rob that I was in love with Geno and it was the only way to get him off me. You weren’t out of the locker room yet. I don’t love Geno; I could never love him. At least not the way I love you. I’ve always loved you Jay. Rob was pissing me off and I didn’t know what else to do.” I pulled his arm so he was facing me. His fists were clinched.   
  
“It’s my fault. I should’ve been out sooner. I shouldn’t have joked off with the guys. I’m sorry Kenz.” He cupped my chin in his hands and kissed me.   
  
“It’s fine. Rob’s face was priceless when I told him I wanted us to be together again. Of course you know I was joking, I’d never want to get back with him.” I laughed, and James chuckled.   
  
I loved how easy it was to get along with James. We hardly fought and when we did, we got over it quickly. I still had walls up, even with James, and I felt comfortable with him. But the fact that Jordan and James were friends, made it easier.   
  
Of course, seeing three of my brothers playing in the same game made me so happy. Honestly I was just happy no one was injured, and James got a hat trick.   
  
“Jared you were amazing! I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there for your first game against the Rangers.” I walked into the locker room, knowing that they were all decent. I went and hugged Jared.   
  
“See I told you that all of your hard work would pay off” We ended up talking for a few minutes.   
  
“Well I should go back to James. We’ll meet at Diesel?” I asked and they nodded.    
  
That night, almost every one of the Pens team and the Hurricane’s team were at Diesel, celebrating the end of the season.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

It was the summer, as the Penguins got murdered in the Eastern Conference, The Hurricane’s didn’t even make playoff’s and The Rangers didn’t make it past the 2nd round, although if they did that wouldn’t have been fun for any of us. It was great having all of my brothers together in one place.   
  
We were at Lake Shebandowan in Thunder Bay. During the season, it was hectic and it was hard keeping up with all four. I was just minding my own business, listening to my Ipod, when Jared grabbed my Ipod, Marc picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and threw me into the lake.   
  
“AHHH!” I screamed as I went flying into the Lake.   
  
“I hate you Marc!” I yelled, climbing back on the peer.   
  
I started pushing him. He laughed as he held me back with his hand.   
  
“Why did you do that?!”   
  
“It was funny!” I rolled my eyes and stormed into the house.   
  
Eric had his own place with Tanya, Marc lived in Jordan’s guesthouse, and Jared and I stayed at our parent’s house.   
  
I got dried off, put on a sports bra, booty shorts, pulled my hair up, grabbed my Ipod and went to the studio my parents had built me when I was dancing and skating for practicing. I knew I couldn’t take it out on my brothers and I had a few choice words I wanted to say but decided working it out through dancing was better. I get so emotional when I dance that by the time I was done with “Cowboy Casanova” and “Let It Go” I was in tears. I sunk down, with my back away from the door, up against the wall. Little did I know Marc had been watching the whole time.   
  
“Don’t stop. Kenz, what’s wrong?” He sat beside me.   
  
“Nothing I’m fine. You don’t have to start caring about me now.” I was beyond upset.   
  
“Wait just a minute. I may not have been there like I should’ve been but that doesn’t mean I never cared. You are really good McKenzie. Why aren’t you still competing?”   
  
“Because…it doesn’t matter Marc. I quit and that’s all there is to it. I don’t have the passion for it like I used to.”   
  
“That’s complete bullshit and you know it. I saw you dancing and I know you miss it. You have the same burning passion that Eric, Jordan, Jared and I all have about hockey. Now, tell me the real reason you quit.”   
  
I wiped my tears. I knew Marc would get me to tell him and I knew as soon as I did he would go to our brothers.   
  
“The real reason I quit, was because mom and dad were so busy with you guys that, they weren’t at my competitions when it mattered the most to me. They were busy with your hockey stuff and I knew you’d all make it to the NHL and needed my support and that was more important to me than any competition.”   
  
“Shit Kenz…You know we never meant…”   
  
“I know Marc. Its fine really, I’m over it and you guys are doing so well. I’m not living in your shadows and I love my life right now. Just please don’t you dare tell our brothers or mom and dad. The last thing I need is them to be on my back about this whole thing and how bad they feel and why I didn’t speak up about it before.”   
  
“I can’t let this go Kenzie. You could’ve been-”   
  
“Save it Marc. I know what could’ve been but I chose to quit and now I’m living with the consequences. I’m fine with it really. Let’s go back to mom and dad’s.”    
  
Honestly, I was miserable. Yes, I had James, and my family, but I really missed competing, and I could’ve had a chance to be on the Canadian Olympic team for Figure Skating. I knew what I had to do as soon as I got back to Pittsburgh. I knew I could get ice time, just needed a coach. I had a plan; I just needed my old skates.   
  
We were in the living room of my parent’s lake house, having a good time, when Jordan dropped the bombshell. I never thought I’d hear him say what he was about to say, ever.   
  
“So… I’m being traded to Carolina.”   
  
Everyone was so happy for him, except me.   
  
“Excuse me? You’re lying, tell me you’re lying Jordan.” I folded my arms, and fought the tears. Deep down I knew he was telling the truth.   
  
“It’s true, we’re moving to Raleigh. I get to play with Eric, you know we’ve wanted this.”   
  
I was so pissed that I ran out of the house and started running. Just when I thought I could be happy again, nope. Jordan drops this on me, and yes I was planning on living with him but I was planning on being in Pittsburgh.   
  
“What the hell was that McKenzie?!” Jordan caught up with me.   
  
“I don’t want to leave Pittsburgh. I love it there. I hate you! Now I have to break up with James. Thanks a lot Jordan!” I started punching him.   
  
“I don’t want to leave either. But this is a part of my career. I need you to understand that this isn’t easy for me either. Whole new team, whole new system.” He held me until I broke down and fell to my knees, crying.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Summer came and went, I broke things off with James, and luckily he understood and we agreed to remain friends. I didn’t want to and it was hard as hell, but we knew with the distance and with thirty guys trying to flirt with me that it was better to end it before someone got hurt. Yes I could’ve moved to Pittsburgh but we knew if I really wanted to move on that me being away from Rob was a step in the right direction. It was August and we were moving to Raleigh.  
  
At least I still could put my plan into action. I had done some research on Eric and Jordan’s teammates, and that’s when I figured out I would need to enlist the help of a particular teammate. However, getting his help behind my brothers’ back was another story. With the oldest being the Captain and the other being one of the Alternates, it might be difficult, or so I thought.   
  
I had told Tanya my plan and she agreed to have Parker help distract Eric and Jordan. I had briefly met him last season at Diesel. Parker was showing Jordan his new hockey stick and Tanya made sure that Eric left his phone in their room. I excused myself from talking with Eric and Tanya, and swiped his number from Eric’s phone. Luckily Tanya knew Eric’s phone password and she gave it to me for this one time only.   
  
McKenzie: “Hey it’s McKenzie, Eric and Jordan’s sister. Do you remember me?”   
  
Jeff S: “Yes I do. How did you get my number? I know Eric didn’t give it to you”   
  
McKenzie: “I stole…I have my ways. Anyways, want to do me a huge favor?”   
  
Jeff S: “Depends…what is it?”   
  
McKenzie: “You’ll see. Meet me at the Arena. Bring your skates. xD”   
  
Jeff S: “See you in 30?”   
  
McKenzie: “Yeah”   
  
Now, all I had to do was escape for a while.   
  
“Tanya, do you want to go shopping? I need new bras” I didn’t need any but I knew if I said anything but bras, one of my brothers if not both would want to tag along.   
  
“Of course. Eric you and Jordan are watching Parker .” Eric nodded.   
  
We got in the car and I plugged in PNC Arena on my GPS and headed there.   
  
“We aren’t going shopping for bras are we?” I shook my head and then told her what I was really up to.   
  
We arrived and that’s when I saw him. He was even cuter than I remembered.   
  
“Alright, so do you want to tell me why you need me at the arena with my skates?” He asked me, smiling with his dimples.   
  
I told him what I told Marc and Tanya. “Okay I’m in.”   
  
We started skating around the rink first to get warmed up and used to the ice. After that, we worked on various turns and jumps. I knew exactly what song I wanted to choreograph a routine to. Everything was going the way I wanted it to.   
  
I had my first competition coming up and as luck would have it, all of my brothers were off. Now, all I had to do was get them to go. Mom and dad were coming down anyways, so that was easy. Tanya said she would get Eric to PNC, I just had to work on a way to get Jordan, Jared, mom and dad there. I know what you’re thinking, what about Marc? Well since I needed him down in Carolina, he already knew why I quit to begin with; I then let him in on what I was planning. It took some begging and pleading but I finally got them in the car and drove to the arena. Jeff had my skates, costume, makeup and hair supplies. I had to give it to him so they wouldn’t suspect a thing. I disappeared to the locker rooms, to get ready for the competition. Marc promised to get them inside and seated.   
  
“Are you nervous?” I nodded.   
  
“Don’t be. Just pretend it’s just us practicing. You’ll be fine; you’ve been on this ice before. Home ice remember? Go show them what you can do.” I hugged Jeff and thanked him for helping me.   
  
They announced my name and I skated on the ice, grabbing a microphone. Jeff and I had talked to the judges before the competition started. There were some things I needed to get off my mind.   
  
“I’d like to dedicate this routine to my family and my coach. I love you guys.”   
  
My music started, and surprisingly it went really well. I fell once, on my opening jump, but then deviated later to make up for it. I know deviating is a big no, but I needed to redeem myself if I wanted to place. I skated to the beginning of “Do I Make you proud” by Taylor Hicks plus a chorus and it changed to “Shine“ by Mack Z from Dance Moms. It was for my family and I know they knew it too.   
  
_ I've never been _ _   
_ _ The one to raise my hand _ _   
_ _ That was not me _ _   
_ _ And now that's who I am _ _   
_ _ Now I can see _ _   
_ _ And I believe _ _   
_ _ It's only just beginning _ _   
_ _ This is what we dream about _ _   
_ _ But the only question with me now _ _   
_ _ Is, do I make you proud? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Stronger than I've ever been now _ _   
_ _ Never be afraid of standing out _ _   
_ _ But do I make you proud? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Every day I watch you _ _   
_ _ Out there in the light _ _   
_ _ Every day I see you _ _   
_ _ With your beautiful life _ _   
_ _ Doing all the things I want to _ _   
_ _ Doing all the things I dreamed I do _ _   
_ _ You don’t know I’ve _ _   
_ _ Hoped and prayed that maybe some day _ _   
_ _ Some day the chance will finally be mine _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To Shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ To step out of the shadows _ _   
_ _ And into the light _ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ To come from the curtains _ _   
_ _ And start my life _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tell me will it ever _ _   
_ _ Be my turn _ _   
_ _ To show the world I’m ready _ _   
_ _ And it’s my time to shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Everyday I’m trying _ _   
_ _ Not to care _ _   
_ _ But every day I’m thinking _ _   
_ _ Life’s so unfair _ _   
_ _ Why am I the one _ _   
_ _ Who has to wait _ _   
_ _ Why am I the one _ _   
_ _ Who always takes _ _   
_ _ A backseat to somebody else’s _ _   
_ _ Hopes and dreams _ _   
_ _ It’s only right that chance should be mine _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ To step out of the shadows and into the light _ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ To come out of the curtains _ _   
_ _ And start my life _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tell it will it ever be my turn _ _   
_ _ To show the world I’m ready _ _   
_ _ And it’s my time _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To shine! There’s got to be room _ _   
_ _ For me here, for me somewhere _ _   
_ _ There’s got to be enough light _ _   
_ _ For us all to share _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Don’t we all deserve a chance _ _   
_ _ One long awaited day at last _ _   
_ _ Somewhere _ _   
_ _ Somehow _ _   
_ _ Sometime _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ Oh, oh, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! Shine! _ _   
_ _ To come out from the curtains _ _   
_ _ And start my life _ _   
_ _ To shine! Shine! Shine! _   
  
As soon as I got my scores, I smiled, hugged Jeff, and that’s when it happened. We kissed. No it wasn’t planned, it just happened. I walked away not wanting it to be awkward, but he followed me and grabbed my arm, pulling me back gently.   
  
“About the kiss.. we should talk about it” He said softly so no one heard.   
  
“The way I see it, we can either forget it happened or do something about it. Your call.”   


He pulled me in, and kissed me again. “That answer you?” He smirked, showing his dimples.   
  
“Yes. But let me tell my brothers about us? I’m sure they are already pissed we went behind their backs and I didn’t tell them the truth about why I quit.”   
  
I ended up placing 3rd in the competition. Not bad for not skating and competing since I was younger. I knew what was coming, and I told Jeff I’d call him later. I was in the Hurricane’s locker room.   
  
“You were so good baby. I’m so proud of you.” My mom pulled me into a hug. I knew what was coming. My dad and brothers, minus Marc all gave me the cold shoulder.   
  
“Auntie Kenzie you did good. And looked pretty.” I smiled. Parker was adorable.   
  
“Thanks Parker.” I hugged him.   
  
“Why? Why didn’t you say anything?” Eric asked, coldly.   
  
“We would’ve made it work McKenzie.” My mom told me.   
  
“Because I wanted to see if I could do it first. And I know Marc told you guys why I quit so there’s your answer Eric. And Mom, no you couldn’t have. Not with the boys’ hockey schedules, and no one came to my competitions. I knew we had to do everything for them so I quit to make things easier even if it meant me being miserable.” I paused.   
  
“Oh and I’m also dating Jeff.”   
  
I walked out, and went to the car. I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Marc caught up to me.   
  
“They aren’t mad. Just a little disappointed. I get why you did it, but you deserve to be happy. And if this makes you happy, then we support you.” I smiled softly.   
  
“Thanks Marc. I know they will be mad for a while. Especially with me and Jeff. And yes maybe I went about it the wrong way, but I’m finally happy and know what I want to do.”   
  
Tensions were running high when we got back to Jordan’s. I excused myself to my room, and Jared followed. I really didn’t want to talk to anyone, knowing what they would say. Funny thing is, no one knew what to say. Honestly, it was all in the past, and I was over it. I was moving on and doing what I wanted.   
  
“You could’ve told me Kenz. You and I talk about everything.” 

“I know…but I couldn’t let you guys suffer for me. I would do it all again if I had to. You guys are more important to me than any competition or possible Olympic team. I know I did the right thing by quitting.” He pulled me into a hug.    



	10. Chapter 10

I was dreading the first game after the Christmas break. The ONE game I didn’t want to happen after a nice holiday break. Hurricanes vs Penguins… Now under any other circumstances I wouldn’t have a problem with this. Unfortunately my new boyfriend was on the Hurricanes and my two ex boyfriend's were on the Penguins.   
  
I went to go wish Jeff and my brothers good luck before the game. We had gone into the Hurricane’s locker room.    
  
“Jordan, why don’t you score one on Flower tonight” I smirked.   
  
“I’ll try baby sis.”    
  
Jeff walked us out, pulled a hat over his head, so he wouldn’t be recognized. We walked past the Visitor’s locker room, which was a big mistake. I should’ve known James was coming out to play two touch with Sid, Paulie, Bortz, Geno, Kunitz and a few others.    
  
“Wow you move on fast.” He said in a pissed off tone. I nodded to Jeff to go back to the locker room and I’d be alright.   
  
“Jay can we not do this right now? You have a game to play..”   
  
“No. Now’s perfect.”   
  
“Fine… look I didn’t go looking when we broke up. We both knew it wouldn’t have lasted long distance and I wasn’t about to stay in Pittsburgh with my ex knowing I was there. We agreed I needed to move on. I never meant to hurt you. But with everything this summer, the trade, and well you know with my skating and stuff it just happened”   
  
“I know, and I’m not mad. Just surprised is all. What do you see in him?”   
  
“Well for starters, he doesn’t know my past with my ex. Just that…the skating thing with my family and all is important to me.”   
  
“Well…I got to get back..” He turned to walk away.   
  
“Hey Jay.. good luck.”    
  
That went well. I had expected a blow out but he was calm, possibly waiting for the game. And I was once again correct. He had some extra energy in him, and I was scared. I knew how he was on the ice. The game ended, with James scoring the OT winner. Boy was I glad I wasn’t with Jay anymore, that would make for a rough night ahead of me with Eric and Jordan. Regardless, it was interesting. Jordan had brought Sid, Geno and Flower to the house, Eric had gone home and I was basically left to fend for myself. Luckily I had Skinner who brought me home after we went out for a late dinner.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

I sat there at the Hurricanes practice, watching the boys. I noticed something that I hadn’t before. As much as I didn’t want to, I knew I had to let it go until we got back to Jeff’s apartment. Needless to say, I gave my brothers the cold shoulder. Once we got to the apartment, Jeff put his bag down, and that’s when all hell broke loose.   
  
“Babe, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He looked at me, with all seriousness.   
  
“Nothing.”    
  
“You barely spoke a word since we left PNC. That isn’t like you at all.” He was persistent, and I was angry at him, and my brothers; I turned to him.   
  
“What the hell was that? I’ve never in my life seen you not give shit back to Eric! Or at the very least Jordan!”   
  
“What was I supposed to do Kenz?! He’s my Captain for fucks sake! He can control my career. And Jordan is fucking Alternate! He has more pull than you think.”   
  
“Yeah and they are my brothers! I think I have a little more leisure and can talk to them. Wait, why are you letting them push you around?!”   
  
“Because…Eric doesn’t like us being together and if I want to see you, I have to do what he says and-”   
I rolled my eyes.    
  
“And Jordan is going along with it. I should’ve known. Look, we all know the Captain can’t exactly make you be scratched or traded. You’re an amazing player Jeff.”   
  
“But if the Captain isn’t happy-“   
  
That literally pissed me off more. “Fuck Eric. I don’t give a shit what he says. I’m in love with you and he is not going to runoff another one of my boyfriends. I’ll talk to him and Jordan.”   
  
“Don’t. You know what he can do.”   
  
“Yes and if he wants me to ever talk to him again, he won’t do what we both know he might. Especially if he doesn’t want me to run off, get married to you and get pregnant. Trust me on this. Please?”    
  


He nodded. “Okay. I hate fighting with you. But this is my life”   
  
“I know babe. I hate fighting too. And believe me I get that, more than any other WAG. I love you and I’ll make this right”   
  
“Fine. I know you’ve made up your mind. Do us both a favor, and don’t make this harder than it already is on both of us.”   
  
I had spent the night at Jeff’s, and went home in the morning after breakfast. “Meet me at Jordan’s.” I texted Eric. I had some choice words and I’d rather not say in front of Parker. I got home, and saw Eric in the living room with Jordan. I was in no mood to deal with them.   
  
“What the fuck?! Both of you! I can’t believe what I saw yesterday!” I yelled.   
  
“Well, I’m Captain and this is my team.”   
  
“No! I’m pretty sure you’ve taken it a bit too damn far! I mean really? Picking on Jeff? And trying to scare him into fucking breaking it off with me?! And you!”

  
I turned to Jordan. “You’re no better! You let him and are in on it!”    
  
“We don’t want you hurt again! We are only protecting you for your own good!” Eric yelled, before Jordan cut in.   
  
“Believe me, I know young guys like him. Hell I was one of them! They lie and cheat! I won’t let him do that to you. Not after last time!”   
  
“Jeff is different. I swear he is. And you didn’t have a fucking problem with Neal. What’s the    
difference?!” I screamed, I had had about enough. I turned to Eric. "And as I recall you said he was barely a threat!"   
  
“I couldn’t do anything about Neal. And if I could, I wouldn’t let him date you! You’re my baby sister! You think I’m going to let you go through hell again?!”   
  
"That's NOT going to happen! Jeff isn't like that! I hate that you want to fucking meddle in every fucking relationship I have! news flash big brothers, I need to live my own life"   
*******   
  
Basically, I had no choice but to break up with Jeff. My brothers didn't give me much of a choice. Jeff and I agreed that we would break up for now, until my brothers could cool down and really see that Jeff was the better of my choices as far as boyfriends go.    
  
After my semi-break up with Jeff, I shut myself off from Jordan and Eric. Of course, we were in Pittsburgh. Marc and the Rangers had made it to the second round. I know what you're thinking, if Marc was a New York Ranger, then what were we doing in Pittsburgh. Well, it's really simple, The Rangers were playing the Penguins second round. Jordan wanted to visit the boys and we might as well still support Marc, even if we were in enemy territory. I couldn't believe how uneasy I was. I should've been one hundred percent, rooting for my brothers team, but a part of me didn't feel right, rooting against the Penguins. I guess it was a force of habit because Jordan had been on their team for about five years. I knew Jordan was going to head out after the game to Southside with the boys, and Marc was probably going to do the same. I didn't feel like going out, even if the Rangers had won.    
  
McKenzie: I miss you.   
  
Jeff S: I miss you too. Are you talking to them yet?   
  
McKenzie: No. I'm pissed. This is so fucked up. It's my life and I don't think I'll be talking to them anytime soon. I'm over it. We shouldn't have to do what they tell us. We should be dating right now.   
  
Jeff S: I know Kenz. We will be together again. I promise you that. I'm not going anywhere.   
  
McKenzie: I'm blushing right now. Anyways I think I know what I have to do. Just be prepared, this won't be easy.    
  
Jeff S: Baby don't do anything you'll regret later. and I can tell that you are going to regret this later.   
  
Jeff and I sort of clicked. We knew most of the time what the other was thinking. Somehow we looked at each other and we knew, it was fun to use to mess around with the guys.    
  
McKenzie: Jeff, that won't happen. Just go with it. I'll do it tomorrow and I'll let you know how it goes. I love you.   
  
Jeff S: Okay I'll be waiting. I love you too.   
  
I was over my brothers, minus Jared, trying to dictate my life. I get that I was the youngest, only girl and they were protective but damn, even daddy wasn't this protective. Technically, I could've done it tonight but I needed Jordan there. I decided it would be best if all of them were sober and that yeah maybe I shouldn't do this during playoffs but hey it was only game one and it wouldn't hurt Marc. He had gotten the Broadway hat tonight, and I was so proud of him. He was playing his heart out every damn night in the playoffs. I am not being biased when I say this, but he was the Rangers best defenseman, and of course Paulie was the Penguins best defenseman, but that's not relevant.    
  
Jared and I always stuck together. He kept telling me that as long as I'm happy with my life and who I'm dating, that he didn't care. He just didn't want to see my hurt again and gave Jeff the 'if you hurt her' talk. I knew it wasn't necessary, but he hardly interfered with my life, so I let him at least do that as an older brother. I knew it would also be best if mom, dad, Tanya and Parker wasn't apart of this. Nothing against Tanya but I didn't want Parker around when shit went down between me and my brothers. Mostly, Jordan and Eric.   
  
The next afternoon, I got all of my brothers together. We were all in Jordan and Jared's room. The rooms were Eric's family, our parents, Jordan and Jared, me and Marc had his room with his roommate.    
  
"Marc, Jared, this is mainly for Jordan and Eric." I told them, so they wouldn't get offended when I was yelling at them. They just nodded. I knew they had my back and that meant the world to me.   
  
"You two better fucking listen. I am DONE! I was fucking happy with Jeff. I don't give a shit if you guys don't approve. Daddy approves and that trumps you. You guys can be pissed all you want, but after today I'm getting back with him. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. This is my life and I choose Jeff to be in it."   
  
"We won't allow it. We can control his career. You're our baby sister!" Eric yelled.    
  
"News flash Eric, I'm not a baby anymore! I can decide for myself. I need to make mistakes on my own. and another thing, you may think that you and Jordan do, but in reality you don't. And if you ever want me to speak to you again I suggest you get over this real fast before something worse happens then me dating Jeff."   
  
I was on the verge of tears. I hated cutting them out of my life but if it got them to see that I was truly happy with Jeff, then it had to be done. At least I'd still have Marc and Jared. I curled into Marc’s chest.    
  
"I kind of agree with Kenzie." Jared spoke up.    
  
"You've got to be shitting me Jared! This is our baby sister we are talking abo- what the fuck could be worse?!" Jordan yelled, hands up in the air.   
  
"Well she could go back to Rob or she could move out, move in with Jeff or marry him. Hell she could be knocked up for all we know" Marc spoke up.   
  
I sat up and smacked him in the back of his head. "Really? Guys I'm still here. And fuck no I'm not getting back with Rob. And no I'm not knocked up dumbass!"   
  
"How do you know Kenz?" Eric asked.   
  
"Uhh because I've never had sex with Jeff."   
  
"Fine. Eric I'd listen to her. I've had the Kenzie silent treatment and it's rough man." Jordan gave in.   
Eric huffed. "Fine. But I still don't like it."   
  
"Jared, can we go to lunch? I need to talk to you about something" He nodded. Jared and I left our other three brothers and went to Primanti's.    
  
"I love Jeff. And I want to thank you for supporting me, after everything I have put you through." I started tearing up.    
  
"Don't cry. I'm your brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But Kenz, you have to tell me what this really is about. I know that you would rather have all five of us here." He took a bite of his sandwich.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Jare. It sort of happened and I wasn't thinking. I was pissed at Jordan and Eric. I haven't even told Jeff that-I'm not even sure."   
  
"Kenzie, you can tell me."   
  
"I think I might be pregnant again. And this time, if I am, I plan on keeping my baby. I wasn't going to keep my child. I was going to give it to mom and dad to raise."   
  
"Wow umm that's great Kenzie, but I wouldn't say anything to anyone, Jeff included until you know for sure."   
  
Thankfully I wasn't pregnant. I would've loved my child but I was still too young. And I knew adding a kid to the mix would make Jeff put more pressure on himself. I had seen it with Eric when Parker was born, he wanted to be really good so his son would be proud of him. I know for a fact that Parker is proud of his dad no matter what, and now Eric knows he doesn't have to impress his son.   



	12. Chapter 12

I hated having pregnancy scares. Jeff and I were always careful. Lord knows if I wasn't married and had a baby, Eric would go nuts. And Jeff would get the worst of it at practice. Unfortunately, the Rangers didn't win the Stanley Cup. I was hoping that Marc would win the Cup. I was laying by the lake, at my parents’ house, as usual when Marc came up and picked me up.   
  
"Come on Kenzie, you and Jeff are going out, looking for a house." He carried me to the house   
  
"Whoa, who are you and what have you done to my brother?"   
  
Last I checked, he was in a horrible mood from losing the Stanley Cup, and now all of a sudden, he's happy, and making me go look for a house with a guy that I have been dating since the performance? This was not the brother I knew. Something was up, but hey I was not going to question it.    
  
I got ready, and headed out with Jeff. "I'm thinking a house, by the lake, but away from my brothers." I told Jeff as we backed out of the driveway of my parents house.   
  
I knew all of my brothers had houses close to each other, and our parents Lake house. I knew my brothers, they always walked in the other brothers' houses without knocking and at any given time. There was no way in hell I was going to allow them that freedom. I needed to be on my own for once, especially with three of them down in Carolina, where Jeff of course played hockey.   
  
After a few hours of searching, I relented and we got a house next to Marc and Lindsay. This just meant, I would have to remember to lock all of the doors, and to not give them keys, except for the girls. No way in hell, was I going to give Jordan a key. He knew too much of my past. Hey, a girl needs her private time with her man.    
  
With the help of my family, it only took us the weekend to move into our new house. I had just put away some of the dishes my mom had given me, when I felt Jeff kissing my neck.    
  
"Marry me" He said mid kiss.    
  
"Of course." I smiled. It wasn't traditional or romantic, but I wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
"You do realize what this means right? Your brother in laws are your Captain and Alternate right?" I smirked, oh this was going to be fun. NOT.   
  
"I don't care. It's so worth it. I love you and willing to take whatever they throw at me. Oh and I have to play against Marc but I can handle him" He smiled. Jeff was the cutest. We weren't normal, but that was what made us work. It did help that we both loved the ice.    
  
"So, Jared is getting married soon, and I don't want to take away from his spotlight. I already ruined Jordan's, I won't ruin Jared's too." Jeff picked me up and sat me on the counter.   
  


"Babe, let's celebrate, just the two of us, and then tomorrow you can tell them. The sooner the better anyways, and I know Jared wouldn't mind sharing a little bit of the spotlight with you."   
  
God, I loved that man. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. Needless to say, we never made it to our bedroom. First, out of no where, Jeff picked me up, took me outside and threw me into the lake.   
  
"That's not funny Jeffrey Scott!" I yelled as I pulled him into the Lake.    
  
"You are so going to get it." I pulled him closer to me.   
  
"Uh huh, you wish babygirl." He smirked.   
  
I pushed him under the water and swam away to the dock. "Ha! Told you." I stuck my tongue out and started running to the house. I thought I was in the clear, when I got tackled to the ground. We started wrestling, and our tongues were fighting for dominance.    
  
"Hey big boy we need to race to the house. Lord only knows what would happen if one of my brothers caught us out here." I smirked, getting a head start to the house..    
  


We both knew Jeff needed the exercise to keep in shape for training camp, and I knew exactly how to keep him in shape.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran into the house, changed into my sports bra, and booty shorts. I was about to show up my own fiancé.   
  
"Oh no, you aren't going out with that on. You're staying here, where I get you all to myself."   
  
"Nice try babe, but we are working out. I need to get in shape, and so do you."   
  
We ran a couple of blocks, did some sprints, and ended up at my brothers' home gym.    
I knew I would be dead if they caught us in here, especially since we weren’t exactly working out. Okay we were working out but not exactly using the equipment. Thankfully, the boys were too busy doing who knows what to even come into the gym. I knew we were risking it, but I didn’t care. I had so much shit on my brothers that if they wanted to get angry with me, I could throw it back at them.   
  
“We should head back home. We need a shower.” I pulled him up.    
  
The next few days we spent with my family, and then we headed to Markham, Ontario Canada to see Jeff’s family.    
  
“Ughh..” I curled up into a ball, crying.   
  
“What’s wrong babe?”    
  
“Period cramps. I’m in pain.” I kept crying. 

“This isn’t how I pictured this week going with your parents. I‘m sorry Jeff.”   
  
He rubbed my back. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He got up and left the room for a few minutes, only to bring back a heating pad, and some Midol.    
  
“Thanks..You are too good at this. Its scary.” I said as I took the medicine.   
  
“I have sisters, remember?” He whispered, rubbing my arm.    
  
“Do you want me to leave?”   
  
“No, I want you to stay.” I smiled softly.   
  
We laid there for a while, and I was beginning to feel better. I always hated my period, but it did give me free reign every month to cry without anyone thinking something was wrong, and to be mean to my brothers.   
  
I knew as soon as we got back to Thunder Bay, that I would need to practice. Unfortunately, it was summer so I couldn’t ice skate, but I could dance. I needed to work on my fluidity, and emotions. I mean everything was good at home, with my family and with Jeff. Although I somehow needed to tell them Jeff and I were engaged. That conversation would go over real well with my brothers, I can see it now.   
  


I just needed to figure out how. I wanted Jeff to be there, and he should be, but I also knew he would get his ass kicked, and since my brother was his Captain..yeah no I don’t want my fiancé getting beat up. We both knew no matter what, Eric and Jordan would never be okay with me marrying their teammate.   
After dinner, I decided to call a family meeting. I knew that I had to do it soon because we all would be leaving Thunder Bay soon for the season. I decided to have Jeff by my side. I was sitting on the couch with Jeff, and Jared, while Eric, Jordan, Marc, our parents and the girls and Parker were spread out in the living room.    
  
“Jeff and I..We got engaged, before Jared’s wedding. I wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell you, because I wasn’t about to spoil it for him and Natalie. It was their day, their time this summer, and it didn’t feel right to say anything until now.”   
  
Everyone was really happy for me. Well everyone except the one person I wanted to be happy for me. Hell the Captain was even happy for us.    
  
“Damn it Jordan, talk to me.” I pulled him aside.   
  
“Why? Why would you get married so soon? Are you pregnant?!”    
  
“No. And who said anything about getting married? Jord, I am not getting married right now, and I’m not pregnant yet.”   
  
“But you’re engaged. You might as well be married.”    
  
I smacked him. “Jordan what is your problem? You should be happy for me. I found someone who loves me, and who respects me. He knows we are close. I’m going to still see you. I’m going to wear my Staal jersey, and no matter what, I’ll always be a Staal.”   



	14. Chapter 14

Honestly, I loved my brother, but this was going way too far. He knew I was happy for the first time since James. Hell I was happier with Jeff then I ever was with James. Ever since the incident, I never thought one guy could tear down my walls, but with Jeff, I didn’t feel the need to put them up much.    
It was nearing training camp, and I was scared as hell. I’d still be near Eric and Jordan, which I really didn’t want to be any where near Jordan right now. Now why was I scared? Well you see, as I mentioned before Jordan was an Alternate Captain and Eric was Captain. Now I wasn’t worried about him. Jordan on the other hand, still wasn’t okay with me marrying Jeff. The training camp roster was split into two groups. Luckily, Group A consisted of Jeff, Eric and Jared, among others. Basically Jordan was in Group B and I didn’t have to worry about him. I knew as soon as practice was over, I had to do some damage control.    
  
When I knew the boys were home, and winding down from practice, I had a bright idea to walk over to Jordan’s. Wait, I thought Jeff had an apartment? Well you see, we had talked about it and thought about it a lot. Jeff and I decided we should sell the apartment, and get a house so we could start a family and not have to worry about moving. We sold the apartment, however we were living with Eric for the time being until we found a house. Eric had his hands full, but as things stood with Jordan, I knew it would be a bad idea to temporarily live with him.   
  
“Alright let’s have it. Lay it on me!” I walked in, slamming the door.   
  
“Well hello to you too little sis.” I glared at him. This was not the time for small talk. I meant business.   
  
“I mean it Jordan! What’s your problem with Jeff? He hasn’t done anything to you.” I kept standing.   
  


Jordan was clenching his fists and his jaw was clinched too. “Hasn’t done anything? He took away my baby sister!”   
  
I stood right up to him, or well as much as I could considering the height difference. I knew he wanted to hit me. “I’m right here! I’m fine! I’m not a little girl anymore! You may remember me as the fragile little girl you knew when you left home for Pittsburgh but I’m not anymore!”   
  
He backed off. I knew deep down that he wouldn’t hit me. “I want to protect you. But I can’t anymore, and it kills me McKenzie.”   
  
I backed off too, knowing that he felt bad. “Jordan, I love you. You’ve been protecting me my whole life. But I can take care of myself. What makes Jeff different? He’s your teammate, and you didn’t have a problem with me dating James, KNOWING that he was a player.”   
  
“I knew with James, it wouldn’t last and that you needed to move on. That was me helping you move on from your past. But with Jeff, it came naturally to you. I couldn’t protect you and still can’t if you get hurt.” He sighed, sitting on the couch.   
  
“I get that, and I wish I could make it better, but we tried that remember? I was miserable and Jeff was playing like shit. You need to put your personal feelings aside, for the good of the team. You’re not going to win another Stanley Cup if you keep acting like this. And I don’t know about you, but I want to see Eric pass that Cup to you. The team needs chemistry, and like it or not, you and Jeff have amazing chemistry on the ice.”    
  
I knew I had silenced him. “Look, Jordan you have the right to be angry with me. But that’s just it, be angry with me, not anyone else.” I sat next to him and hugged him.   
  
******   
  
As much as I loved hockey, I hated the first few games. Every player was hard on themselves, thinking about what could have been. They needed to get it through their heads that they need to learn from that game and move on. Unfortunately, Jared didn’t play, although that was a good thing for me. I know he wanted to be out there playing, showing what he was capable of. I was freaking out and worrying about Jeff. The Hurricanes lost 4-3, but Jeff did get two assists. Jordan still wasn’t talking to me. But you know what? I could handle that. As long as he didn’t put the team’s chances at risk, I’d let him sulk and be angry with me. Maybe when he played a preseason game, then he would be happy. I needed him to be happy, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to get married.    
  
Jeff and I had talked about it, and we would get married in the summer. I thought about doing it the All-Star break, but we didn’t know if my brothers and Jeff would be a part of the All Star teams and we weren’t risking it.   



	15. Chapter 15

The game where Jordan and Jared were both playing, could not have gone any worse. Not only were the Hurricanes shut out, Jordan broke his leg. I am glad I was there, and could go see him. Yes, I was freaking out, but I also knew that he was in good hands. There wasn’t much time left in the game so Eric and I gathered my things, and ran to the medical room. I knew Jordan was pissed.   
  
“Jordan!” I ran in and hugged him. “What’s going on?” I asked, I realized as soon as it left my mouth what it sounded like.    
  
“What do you think is going on?” He said in a tone.   
  
“You know what I meant..” I said shyly. He may be my brother but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still scare me when he’s like this.   
  
“It’s broken, to what extent, I don’t know.” He was frustrated.    
  
Eric and I decided to leave him to his thoughts and go to the locker room to tell the guys and so I could call Marc and our parents to update them. I knew Marc was playing a game against New Jersey, so I left a text and voicemail on his phone to have him call me, and I also talked to Lindsay. Naturally everyone was concerned, but we also knew that it was Jordan, and he would find a way to come back faster then normal.   
  
We all thought that he was going to be going home on his own, without the team. Jeff wasn’t too happy that I wouldn’t see him play in Long Island, but I was going to accompany Jordan home. Luckily he understood that I was going to do anything in my power to fix things between Jordan and I. Later on, it was decided that Jordan would travel with the team and then go home with them. We did a bit of a room switch though. Originally, Jeff was rooming Jordan, and my other brothers were rooming together. I roomed with Jordan, and Eric got his own room.    
  
We had just gotten settled, and I was on my bed about to pass out when my oh so darling big brother decided since he couldn’t play, he would drag me out. And by out, I mean to the bar. I really didn’t want to go, and I knew alcohol plus crutches equals a big disaster.    
  
The next day, we found out that Jordan needed surgery. He was devastated as we all were. I knew he was taking it hard, but I also knew that he would be twice as hard on himself and more determined to come back before he should be. I knew what I had to do even if my fiancé didn’t like it.    
  
“Can’t we move into his house, and he move in with Eric?” Jeff asked as we were going to bed.   
  
“No. It’ll be too hard. Plus Eric won’t be home half the time starting next month. Neither will you. It only makes sense. Honey, I want to stay with you as much as I can, but this was a freak accident that never should’ve happened. Jordan has no one, and so it’s up to me to take care of him.”   
  
“You’re going to burn out. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I know you feel like because of what happened that you have to take care of everyone. You don’t have to, we know you have a life.” He put his arm around me.   
“I know Jeff but he’s family. I know you would do the same thing for one of your sisters.”   
  
“Point taken.” He kissed me.    
  
The surgery went well and as to be expected. Now, I had to deal with a grumpy Jordan. We all knew he was chomping at the bit to get back. Mom came down to help me, for the week, while we get Jordan adjusted to his off ice life. I was glad to have mom come, I could spend more time with Jeff before the regular season started.   
  
************************************   
  
The Hurricanes had their last preseason game against the Capitals today, and I stayed home with Jordan. I really didn’t want to go to DC. We were watching the game, however and I had a bad feeling from the start. Just four minutes in, and Jordan’s former teammate, Matt Niskanen, elbowed Jeff in the face. No penalty, I was pissed. Not only that, but Jeff was wobbling and disoriented. Now, I wish I had gone to the game. Needless to say, I was freaking out. He has a history of concussions, and with Jordan already out, the Canes didn’t need to take this hit to the team.    
  


Not only was he out with a “upper body injury” but then Ovechkin decides to hit Eric. He wasn’t getting up.   
  
“Come on E, get up.” I said silently, pulling my knees up to my chest.   
  
He was getting up but slowly. “He’ll be alright.” Jordy tried to assure me.   
  
I knew deep down Eric was, I mean let’s face it, he’s a Staal, but the way the preseason was going I couldn’t be too sure.   
  
We ended up losing badly. I knew better than to call Eric, but I knew I couldn’t call Jeff, in case it was a concussion.    
  
“What?!” He was a bit snippy, and for good reason.   
  
“Sorry for actually caring about my brother and my fiancé.” I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood for his shitty attitude.   
  
“How’s Jeff?” I asked, getting straight to the point, even though I knew.   
  
“He’s got a concussion. Come on Kenz you knew it, I knew it, we all knew it when he skated off.” Again, I rolled my eyes.   
  
“I know. I was just confirming it.” I knew Jeff was frustrated, and Eric as well. Eric was captain, and to have two of the Hurricanes’ star players be down with injuries before the regular season, wasn’t good. Especially if one was his brother and the other was his soon to be brother in law.   



	16. Chapter 16

When Marc got hit with the puck, I thought that was the worst thing to have to go through. Nope. It was opening night and it was tough. I wanted to be in the seats, but with Jeff and Jordan out, we got our own suite. Normally if I was in a suite, I’d be with the WAGs, however the boys knew how tonight was going to go and they didn’t want to have to control their language around the kids. I think it was the player introductions that were hard on me.    
  
Jordan and Jeff were dressed in suits, and it killed me that they had to go to the bench as their names were called. I was in the wing, watching it because I knew I had to help the boys back to the suite. It wasn’t ideal because Jeff still had some concussion symptoms, and Jordan was hopping on crutches. Jeff’s name was called and I lost it. Luckily Jordan didn’t notice but Eric did. I was full of emotion lately and I shouldn’t have been reacting like I was.   
  
  
“It’s alright, they are out there and they are happy.” He engulfed me in a hug.   
  
“ I know but they should be in uniform with you and Jordan should have the ‘A’ on his uniform, not in a suit, looking like mom died.”   
  
Eric’s name was called and I was left alone, until the boys came back. I dried my tears and acted like I was fine, for their sake. Both had enough to worry about without worrying about me. We headed up to the suite Jordan had rented for us. Tanya and Parker were in the WAG’s family suite.    
  
The game didn’t start off as we had hoped, and believe me Jordan was yelling. We all knew he’d rather be playing but he couldn’t. Actually, the game didn’t go well at all and we had lost. It was the curse of the home opener for the Hurricanes. Eric did score a goal, and when he did he looked up where he knew I was and pointed to me.    
  
“What was that about?” Jordan asked, knowing he only did that to Parker.   
  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about. Hell I don’t even know what that was about.” I shrugged.    
  
Jeff didn’t look well, so I told Jordan he was going home with me and we weren’t going to the locker room after the game. They were leaving after the game anyways for Long Island, where they were to have their rematch the next night.    
  
****************   
  
We were all moved into our new house. Of course it was down the street from my brothers. Not like I had much of a choice. Jeff had been cleared to play, which was awesome. We were both ecstatic. I was happy with Jeff, and the fact that most of my family was in one place. It was going to be weird. The next game was the Rangers vs. the Hurricanes at MSG. I was used to Marc playing against one or two of our brothers, but not playing against the Hurricanes and not having the boys out there.   
  
Normally, I would go up with the Hurricanes, but I elected to stay home. Jordan couldn’t travel yet and I knew he wouldn’t be able to be left alone. We sat down and watched the game, knowing it would be a long game. Marc was not himself. He was taking penalties and one of them was roughing. That is not like him, even when Eric and Jordan are on the ice.    



	17. Chapter 17

It was about eight games into the season, and we hadn’t won a game yet. I was devastated for the boys and I knew Jordan was frustrated. He wanted to be helping the team. Thankfully the whole team, minus Jordan was back for the start of November. On the bright side, the boys would be sporting some nice beards and mustaches. I had convinced Jordan to go to the game since it was a home game. The boys played so well. At first, I couldn’t believe it. The boys had won their first game of the season! The real test would be tomorrow when they played the Stanley Cup Champions.   
  


By some miracle, the boys beat the Kings. I did feel bad though, because Justin Faulk got hit by the puck and was back in the game. Honestly, I was glad I wasn’t dating him. I’d tell his ass to stay out of the game and play the next one. Thankfully no one else got hurt. We stayed home during their road trip, and by we I mean Jordan and I. Jordan was getting closer and closer to returning and I couldn’t have been more thrilled.    
******   
Jordan was out of the boot and finally able to practice with the team. Everyone was ecstatic. It was really nice seeing him out there in his element. I hated that his first game of the season and first game back was of course against Montreal. I hated that team and a certain player. It all started with Jordan’s Pittsburgh days.    
  


I couldn’t have been more excited when I found out that Jordan and Eric were on a line together. The only way it could’ve truly been the Staal line (as Coach Peters likes to call it) is if Jared was playing with them. At first I was terrified and I knew Jordan had the nerves. Right from the start, I knew seeing Jord out there that everything would be alright. I was still holding my breath though. Right out of the gate I knew he was back. The Jordan Staal everyone knew and loved in Pittsburgh was back. He had energy, made amazing plays, and it looked like he hadn’t missed a game.    
  


I had had this feeling all day that if Jordan didn’t score a goal on his first game back, that he would get an assist on Eric’s goal. Did I say it out loud? No I didn’t. I wasn’t about to jinx anything or get Jordan’s hopes up of getting a point in his first game. I don’t think anyone saw it coming. Eric just kept shooting the puck, and kept passing it to Jordan. Finally of a power play, Eric shot one past Carey Price. With the assist going to Jordan. I jumped up and down and screamed loudly. Thankfully I wasn’t in the suite like the boys wanted me to be. I could finally relax, or could I?   
  


With less than two minutes to go, I have no idea what happened. Hell I don’t think anyone really comprehended what had just happened. P.K. Subban either “fell” or “lunged” onto Jordan’s ankle. Jordan was hunched over going to the bench. Thankfully he was able to skate back to the bench under his own power. He was in pain on the bench, but stayed which was a good sign. Boy was I pissed at this point. He used the bench railing to walk, but hey if you just played a full game after being out 35 games and walking on skates, wouldn’t you?    
  


“I swear if you hurt Jordan I will kill you!” I yelled, not caring who heard me. I was upset and I had a right to be.

Honestly, you’d think that we were in Pittsburgh. Everyone was booing whenever Subban had the puck. I may or may not have started that one. Opps.   
  


As soon as the game was over, I rushed to the locker room. I needed to know my brother was going to be okay. By the looks of if, when I had calmed down that he tweaked something. Believe me I was going to also have some words with Eric. I had gotten word that he had been playing on a foot injury. Now having both brothers back and my fiancée, it was about to get crazy.   
  


After I found out that Jordan was fine, and would be able to continue playing, I went to find Eric. He was waiting for me, in the family room. I went in to hug him and smacked him on the head.   
  


“Ouch what was that for?!” He said, rubbing his head.   
  


“What the fuck Eric? What kind of example is that for Parker? You could’ve hurt yourself further and been out like Jordan!”    
  


“I was careful. I didn’t do extra skating and my team needed me. As Captain I had to keep it together.”   
  


I rolled my eyes. “At what expense?! Your health! No Eric I won’t condone what you did.”    
  


“Babe, let it go.” I felt two arms snake around my waste, and Jeff whisper in my ear.    
  


“Tell me you’ve never done anything like Eric just did.” I turned around to face him.   
  


“No, and I won’t ever do that.”   
  


After my little fight with Eric, if you can call it that, Jeff and I went home. I just needed to wind down from the game and the events from the night.    
  


I knew something was wrong when Jeff went to practice, however I didn’t press him on it. I knew better than to press a hockey player on a subject that was always a sore subject anyways. It wasn’t until after practice on social media that I found out he had flu-like symptoms. I knew what I had to do. I knew he would be coming home soon, so I started some chicken noodle soup.    
  


“Jeff go lay down and I’ll bring you some soup. I know you can play but for extra measure you need to rest up so you have energy for the game.”   
  


I knew that he wouldn’t play, but of course I couldn’t tell him that. It was nearing the All Star break. I needed to get out of Raleigh for a few days and away from my brothers. Now, I did miss Marc terribly but I couldn’t handle Eric and Jordan. I knew Jeff wanted to see his family, and I needed time alone. Now, I loved Jeff and couldn’t wait to marry him but I was also stressed. I guess it was because I lived so close to my brothers.   
  


“Hey big brother. If I could smack you upside the head, I would.” I called my brother on the phone, after heard what he said in the interview.

“Why? What did I do?” Marc asked.   
  


“Well let’s see, you let everyone know where you’ll be for the break, AND I could see you any time. All you have to do is call me, and I’ll be on the first flight up to New York. It’s that simple.”   
  


“What happens when you get married? You won’t be able to come up as often as you want.”   
  


“I’ll find a way Marc. Geez. You’re my brother, not my love affair. Which I am NOT having by the way. I have to go, I will see you after the break.” I hung up on him. Like I said, I missed Marc, but I needed to get away from family.    
I had already planned on going to Pittsburgh. I had hoped that I would have fun, and see some of the old team. I knew most of the younger guys were going out of town for a few days, and who could blame them? Most of the Carolina guys were leaving Raleigh for a small break. My phone rang instantly and I knew who it was.   
  


“What the hell do you mean you’ll see me after the break? I’ll be down there with Lindsay.”    
  


“I’m not going. Jeff is going to see his family, and I am going to Pittsburgh. Look, before you say anything, I miss you, but Jordan and Eric are driving me up a wall. I can’t spend a week with them in the same house. I promise I’ll visit you after the break for a while. I’ll stay a month if I have to, but Marc please understand, me not going on this trip has nothing to do with you.”   
  


“Why aren’t you going with Jeff? Did something happen? I’m going to kill him next week!”   
  


“Chill out Marc. No, nothing happened. I just need to get away from everything right now. I don’t think going to his parents’ house is a good idea.” I sighed knowing what was to come next.    
  


“What’s going on Kenzie? I know that tone. Something is wrong.”   
  


I loved Marc to death, and there were things he didn’t need to know. However, I couldn’t keep a secret from him.   
  


“Because there is something that I need to do. I can’t bring a child into this world with the man I love, when I have unfinished business with my ex.” In that moment, I didn’t think of how that sounded.   
  


“What are you talking about? McKenzie, are you saying you’re-“ I cut him off.   
  


“No, not yet Marc. But I can’t have a kid with Jeff when I can’t move forward from what happened.”   
  


“Fine, but I am coming with you, at a safe distance.”   
  


I wasn’t happy about it but I understood. I told Jeff that Marc was going with me, and he felt a little better. I just needed to have a talk with Rob about everything. I know he has changed, or so I hoped


	18. Chapter 18

Marc met me in Pittsburgh, and I had promised that I would go straight to Markham after I talked to him. I knew what I would have to do. Marc drove me to Rob’s apartment, and I instructed him to wait outside.   
  


“Why did you do it? I really liked you.” I stepped inside his apartment and got straight to the point. I had a plane to catch to Markham that evening.    
  


“I don’t know.” His phone rang. After the phone call, he looked pissed.    
  


“I know that look. What the hell just happened?” I asked, concerned. I had seen the look with my brother.   
  


I went to console him, and that’s when it happened. He pushed me against the wall. I knew what was coming, so I just felt defeated. I thought he had changed and before that call he seemed different. Come to find out, he had been traded. I didn’t feel bad for him, and I am glad I would never see him again.    
  


Walking out, I did my best to look like it went well and that nothing had happened. After all, no one could know about it. Especially not Jeff.    
  


“I’m so glad that is over and done with. I’m done with him for good and he’s an ass.” I wiped my eyes.   
  


“What happened Kenzie?” Marc asked.   
  


“I went to talk to him and it was going well, and he got a call that he was traded, and then he was angry and it happened again. You can’t tell Jeff or anyone. Please Marc.” He didn’t like it, but he agreed.    
**************   
  


It was the off season and I could officially plan a wedding. All of my brothers that were married had summer weddings. I wanted a small wedding but I knew with three hockey teams plus a few Penguins would not make it a small wedding.

Yes, three hockey teams. I knew some of the Rangers but they all treated me like their little sister. The things that happen when you're the youngest.... I wanted to follow in their footsteps in having a ceremony in the church, and then the reception in the barn near our house. A lot of memories happened there. My dad and my brothers trying to teach me hockey, my first kiss, where I met Rob, four going away parties for my brothers, all of their receptions. 

Not much really happened in the offseason. Jared and Marc were recovering from injuries, I was planning my wedding, the boys were training, and spending time in Markham and Thunder Bay. The only problem is where Jeff and I should stay in Thunder Bay or go to Markham in the summers. 


	19. Chapter 19

Now that I had my closure on everything in my past, I could focus on my future with Jeff. We (Jordan, Eric, Jeff and I) were all in Carolina for training camp for the team. The start of the season was upon us again. This was going to be my life for the rest of Jeff’s career. Only this season, I’d be focused on planning my wedding. Of course I enlisted the help of Jeff for some of it, because I couldn’t do it all on my own, and with my parents traveling to see my brothers, I wasn’t going to put more on our mom’s plate by asking for her help with anything but my wedding dress shopping. 

Nothing was distracting me from getting the planning done. As the boys were working out before training camp took off, I sat down at my laptop and started looking at wedding stuff. I had no idea what I was doing, so I called my sister in law, Tanya. I needed some help, and she had planned a wedding before. I had no idea what I wanted, in terms of colours, venue, nothing. I was close as you know, with all of my brothers, but the brother I was closest to, was farther away. I knew it wasn’t his fault, it’s just where he ended up. He always knew what to do, and I knew I needed to rely less on Jared and more on Jeff, but with the wedding and everything, I didn’t have the heart to do it. 

*********************************

It was close to the end of the season and the trade deadline was looming. Trade deadline always scared me. I hated the rumors, and with my brothers contract up, I was terrified. Jeff did his best to calm my nerves, but it didn’t help. A few hours before the game, it was reported that Eric was traded to the New York Rangers. I couldn’t believe it. I knew he was going to waive his no trade clause but I didn’t think he would actually get traded. It didn’t help that Jordan and Jeff were already at the rink. I could not go to Jeff for comfort and I could not try to calm Jordan down. I knew he would be upset. I don’t know if it was shock or anger that was taking me over, but I had half a mind to go have a little talk with Ron Francis. I decided against it of course. I was not going to make things worse for Jeff or Jordan. I know one thing is for sure, it’s going to be weird and I’m going to cry when I see Eric in a Rangers jersey at the end of the month when they play in Carolina and when they play his tribute video. I knew Tanya and the kids were already at the arena, and I knew Parker and Levi would be upset. Parker understood it better than Levi but I knew she would have her hands full. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy that Eric and Marc would get to finally play together, but I wish it had been that Marc was traded to Carolina. That way three of my brothers would be here, and all we had to do was get Jared here. 

I took Levi in my arms. “You know how your daddy got to play with Uncle Jordan?” I asked him, and he nodded. “Well your daddy gets to now play with Uncle Marc. Just because he isn’t here all of the time anymore, doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, Parker and your mommy any less. Maybe one day you and Parker will get to play on the same team, just like your daddy and uncles.” I had hoped that he would at least understand that Eric was playing with his brother, if nothing else. It did seem to calm him down a little. 

I knew the plan that the Rangers had, as Tanya told me. I told her to go home to get the boys packed and herself packed. I would keep the boys so we could cheer up Jordan. We weren’t going to tell them they would be going to see their dad and Uncle Marc. The game hadn’t gone as we had hoped, but no one could blame them. Minutes before the game, the team had just found out their Captain was traded. The team weren’t themselves and everyone knew why. It wasn’t like ‘Oh hey guys, Eric is out with the flu, type of thing. 

After the game, I carried Levi, and took Parker by the hand down to the family room to wait for Jordan.

“I’m not even going to ask how you’re doing.” I said to Jordan. He gave me the fake smile, and I knew it was a show for the boys. The only trade they have had to go through is when Jordan came to Carolina.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. “I’m sorry baby.” I knew it was Jeff.

“Thanks. It's fine, I have the wedding almost planned and I need to be strong for the boys and Jordy.” 

“Come on Jordan, we are going to take the boys for ice cream, you should join us.” 

He agreed, but I knew it was only because of Parker and Levi. Jeff was so good with the boys, and I couldn't wait to see him with our kids one day. I couldn't wait to have the wedding already. 


	20. Chapter 20

I was so glad that the wedding was in a week. All of the details were set, and I was glad that I could relax this week. Jeff was having a guys day with my brothers, dad, and his brother, Ben. While, I was having a girls day with my mom, sister in laws, and Jeff’s four sisters. We went to the spa, and I was trying to forget all of the events of this season. The boys had elected to go golfing, which wasn’t a surprise. After we all met up for lunch, which consisted of all of us meeting at Jordan’s lake house. Lunch was filled with quiet conversations, each of us talking meaninglessly, and the boys trying to get our attention. I couldn’t wait until this was an everyday occurrence with Jeff. I noticed Jared was especially quiet, and I knew something was up. I signaled for him to come take a walk with me down to the end of the dock.

“Alright Jared, I know something is on your mind.” I sat down, as he was pacing. 

“I don’t want to ruin your wedding. Kenz this is your week. I won’t ruin it.” 

“Jared, you won’t. Just forget about my wedding and tell me.” I begged him, 

“I’ve accepted an offer to play in Edinburgh, and I’m going take it.” 

At first, I was in shock but then I was happy. “That’s great Jared. I’ll miss you terribly, but I’m so happy for you. Kill it overseason bro.” I hugged him, fighting my tears back.

“I didn’t-” I cut him off right there. “Jare, you didn’t ruin my wedding. I was so worried that you wouldn’t find a team, and you’d be unhappy working with dad on the farm. Yeah it’s not ideal, but you’ll be happy. That’s all I want for you. You’ve always supported me, so I’m going to support you.”

I promised not to tell anyone in the family and let Jared tell everyone. In all honesty, it was devastating. Before it was easy to see all of my brothers, as they were close geographically. Okay so Marc wasn’t but I still saw him. Now, I’ll only see Jared through video chats and maybe video streams. Growing up I never imagined this would happen and our family would be torn apart. 

“Babe what’s going on? You’re supposed to be happy. We will be married in two days and ever since your talk with Jared you’ve been upset.” I tried my best to put on a brave face all week but in reality, I didn’t want things to change. 

I told Jared I wouldn’t say anything to our family, however, Jeff wasn’t family yet. I think I found the loophole, and I told Jeff the whole thing. 

“You can always go visit him for as long as you’d like. I know you usually stay in Raleigh with a trip or two to New York, but you can go see Jared too.” It’s not like I had to have his permission; He knew I liked to be at all of the home games. 

I felt a little better knowing that Jeff supported me and knew how much my brothers meant to me.I was so lucky to have gone behind my brothers’ wishes and found the man I wanted to be with the rest of my life. It sucked for both of us that we had to be separated for the night, before our wedding. I was so used to having Jeff boy my side every night. Damn that “No seeing the bride before the wedding” thing. 

************************

The next day, I was ecstatic because I was about to marry my best friend. Our wedding day had finally arrived. 

_ McKenzie: I can’t wait to see you at the end of the aisle today. I love you. _

_ Jeff: I am dying to see your wedding dress, and to tear it off. _

_ McKenzie: Jeffrey Scott! Don’t tempt me. _

_ Jeff: Sorry babe. I’ll see you soon. _

_ McKenzie: Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. _

I knew that I shouldn’t have snuck away, but I needed to see my soon to be husband. Even if it was just five minutes before the ceremony. And no, I was not wearing my dress yet. 

“Kenz, look at me. I love you and don’t doubt for one second that I won’t go through with this wedding. I want you as my wife.” Jeff engulfed me with a hug and kissed my forehead. He knew that I got anxiety before big events like this.

I nodded. “Thanks Jeff. This is why I love you.”

“What are you two doing?” I knew that voice. “Mom’s looking for you. You have to go get ready.” Leave it to Jordan to find us.

After we said our goodbyes, I hurried back to one of the classrooms I was to be getting ready in. The boys had all gotten married in the church we grew up in, and I was keeping up the tradition. Before I knew it, I was about to walk down the aisle. Dad was walking me down the aisle and I was trying not to cry as I saw Jeff waiting for me at the end of the aisle, and my brothers. The ceremony was traditional. My dress was ivory white with some lace and a corset back. I never pictured myself in a corset backed dress, but when I tried it on, I knew it was the one. 

[ https://www.etsy.com/listing/221516984/sample-sale-lace-wedding-dress-ivory?utm_source=polyvore&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=cocktail%20dresses ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/221516984/sample-sale-lace-wedding-dress-ivory?utm_source=polyvore&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=cocktail%20dresses)

Our wedding was no small by any means. We had some of the Carolina Hurricanes team, the New York Rangers and the Charlotte Checkers, oh and a few Pittsburgh Penguins as well. 

“I can’t believe we are finally married.” I whispered to Jeff. We were about to go into our reception. Like my brothers, the reception was in our barn. The same one where we would do countless shootouts and where we would talk countless hours about our lives. After some time, it was time for the speeches, and frankly I was a little scared. One would think that Jeff would have his brother be his best man, oh no, see he chose Eric to be his best man. 

“First I want to say congratulations to my beautiful baby sister and my new brother in law. I can't believe you're married already. I speak for all of us when I say I am so proud of the woman you've become. Although I think we all imagined a different husband, a non athlete, but I am glad it's Jeff. So to you both, we love you and I can't wait to hear about all of your adventures.” 

That made me tear up and I was glad he didn't bring up our shenanigans growing up. While everyone was dancing, and getting drunker, Jared pulled me aside. 

“Kenzie you and I have been the closest growing up, and it'll be weird not to have you close in distance. You and Jeff will go on many adventures throughout his career, and maybe even a Stanley Cup run. But you can't be sad that I won't be close geographically. You have to move forward and I'll be fine, you'll be fine.” Jared knew how I felt about him being across the world, but I knew he was right. 

Even though we had been close geographically how whole career so far, I needed to focus on my life with Jeff. That was what I intended to do. Right now, Jeff and I were concentrating on the season coming up, being in Raleigh, and a new chapter in our life is beginning. 


End file.
